


[soundtrack] Let's Do Some Living After We've Died

by somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Soundtrack for the fic of the same name.
Relationships: Patrice Bergeron/Brad Marchand
Kudos: 2
Collections: Hockey Big Bang (2020)





	[soundtrack] Let's Do Some Living After We've Died

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Bluejay141519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay141519/pseuds/Bluejay141519). Log in to view. 



> This is a soundtrack for Bluejay141519's fic! 
> 
> Tags for the fic: Major Character Death, Depression, Anxiety, Grieving

Hallelujah (Jeff Buckley)  
The Funeral (Band of Horses)  
Dancing With Your Ghost (Sasha Sloan)  
Transatlanticism (Death Cab for Cutie)  
Sorrow (The National)  
February (Dar Williams)  
Skinny Love (Bon Iver)  
Mad World (Gary Jules)  
All of Me (John Legend)  
Somewhere Only We Know (Lily Allen)  
Passage (Vienna Teng)

[11 songs, 50 minutes || listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4TVognC4Zzxo1wm98J94pT)


End file.
